Complications
by Bassair
Summary: "And where should I be?" "Right here with me." Cassie/Faye


Faye strikes me as the kind that would bring a gun to school to look cool. She'd tuck it in the back of her pants, keep it only partially visible: enough to scare, enough to impress.

She'd take it out and wave it around sometimes. I don't think she'd shoot anyone. She just wants everyone to be impressed, awed and just a little terrified.

No one is though. She gets up half way through class and not even the teacher notices. She just walks out.

I notice. It draws my attention away from Adam and I wonder what's wrong. It's a pretty bad impulse; follow the girl with the gun, whether metaphorical or no, but I do it anyway.

Teacher doesn't notice me, either.

I follow the flickering lights until I find her, standing alone in a cross section of hallway. The girl's toilets are to her left, the boy's to her right. Everything is deserted. She hears me coming.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" I say. I know what. I'm not stupid.

Faye turns around, the lights stop flickering and she appraises me for a second. "Oh, you know what," she says. "Stop being that girl."

I get flustered. "I'm not 'being that girl'! We were sitting with [name]. I... I... He was the one who levitated the water! He handed me a bulb! He's the one who held my hands..."

"You're the one that let him." She's stepping closer to me and it makes me nervous. I like her well enough, but our conversations always end with sparks flying. "Nothing you say changes the fact you're in the wrong place in that relationship. You're not the girlfriend, not the boyfriend. Know what that makes you?"

"And where _should_ I be?" I ask, boldly. She's right here now, standing over me and staring right down into my face.

"Right here with me."

I open my mouth to reply but I'm stopped by the sound of footsteps; a teacher? A student? It doesn't matter. Before I can react, Faye grabs my arm. The bulb above us smashes but it doesn't matter, she's already dragging me away and shoving me into the girl's toilet.

The door slams behind us. Neither of us did it, I know this for certain, because I'm pressed with my back to the wall and Faye is in front of me, pinning my wrists to the wall either side of my body, one below the hand dryer and one below the Chlamydia sign.

"Is he _really_ the one you want, Cassie?" Faye asks. I find myself unable to answer. I've wanted him since he scooped me out of my car and saved my life, but was that because I liked him - which I didn't before - or because I felt I should?

I don't reply, but Faye seems to like that answer. She crowds in against me and I can feel warmth emanating from her body, matching mine. Everything feels hot all of a sudden.

"Wouldn't you rather practice with me?"

Damn magic, I think. I'd practice anything with her. I swallow, chewing on my lower lip, and nod so hard I think my head may fall off.

Faye takes this as the consent it is. She leans in and takes my lips as her own, hers pressing surprisingly gently against mine.

I can feel the energy passing between us as I tilt my head up and slide my hands down to link our fingers. She pushes a little harder against my lips and I push back. The pressure is nice and I take the opportunity to part my lips.

Faye seems to have known in advance, for as soon as I provide an opening she takes it. Her tongue laps against the underside of my top lip, not too far into my mouth and I mourn that and press forward, lips parting further in an open invitation.

I can feel Faye grin through the kiss and when I flick out my tongue it meets hers. It feels like an electric shock, every sense tingling all at the same time when we make contact. I want to touch her, but she still keeps my hands pinned to the wall, so I can't.

A moan breaks free from deep in my chest. It's embarrassing, the way she's affecting me with just a kiss, but from the way her tongue delves deeper inside my mouth, flicking over my teeth and rubbing against my tongue, it doesn't matter to her.

The bathroom door begins to open. Our attention barely leaves the kiss, but we slam the door closed anyway. Someone shouts, indignation present in their tone, but we don't care.

Faye finally releases my hands and I'm sad until I realise why. She switches her hold down to my wrists and pulls, dragging me bodily away from the wall, then pushing me across towards the sinks and up onto the surface.

My hands immediately find her jacket, fisting into the leather as we continue to kiss, one of her hands on my waist, her hips fitting smoothly between my knees.

I've still got one small part of my mind firmly attached to the door, keeping it closed, but with Faye doing it too it barely registers. Our magic mingles together around us as we kiss and I love how it feels. Everything feels brighter and better.

Faye's free hand finds my hair, tangles in it and plays in it. After a moment, what feels like forever, she steps back and pulls me with us. I slip off the sink, our kiss breaks and my attention focuses entirely on the girl before me.

The door finally bursts open.

"Oh about time! Selfish much?"

We ignore the girl as she comes in, just continue to stare into each other's eyes as we try to figure out what this means, why we feel like this. I never saw this coming, but she obviously did.

"Let's get back to class," says Faye, and just like that she's gone, leaving me to trail behind her wondering what happens next.

When we get back to class, I sit with Faye instead of Adam. She's right, after all. You can't have three in a relationship and I'm just complicating things.

I have my own things to complicate now, anyway.


End file.
